Your last
by MaddieWordsworth
Summary: "I intend to be your last" Klaus allows Tyler to come back, but what if Tyler seems different to Caroline? As if somehow, everything has changed? This narrates how Caroline's feelings start to be spoken on Tyler's return and Klaus' love for her. Also some of scenes i imagined with Stefan (Silas), Damon and Elena. First fanfic, please review:)
1. Chapter 1

"I want to be your last" Klaus' words echoed. It was something in the way he said it, the way he looked at her when stressing the word 'last'. It's not as if he hadn't displayed any form of flirtation yet, but this time it seemed full of meaning. Full of emotion. The image of him smiling with the corner of his murderous lips was inevitably in her mind. But first, and foremost it was the way his hazel eyes smiled as he said it, accompanying the feeling the words promoted, escorting the honesty that slipped away gently.

Caroline lidded her eyes slightly concentrating on her decision. She had almost been an hour there and still seemed doubtful (rare, if I may add when talking about Caroline's decisiveness) and although she saw and re-saw all the possibilities none of them made her impatience vanish as she expected. It has been said that, when you find 'the dress' you do feel something moving, as if compelling let's say. This had to be perfect. And that would also include, wearing the perfect dress. It was a special occasion, and the mere idea of it made her eyes shine in a way only Caroline's eyes could shine. With such honesty and enchantment. "This one" she paused suddenly "definitely".

It all happened before she could even imagine it. He was there, she was there. Tyler was back. For good. He had allowed it for her. And though they did hug, and kiss it was something that happened that concerned her. Or something that _didn't_ happen. It was as if her expectation had not met with real life yet. She expected something completely different; she expected to feel the same. But to be completely real, months apart did change them in ways they couldn't imagine. They changed physically, yes. But it was when she lay in bed with him that she realized her desire was not so present any more. Having Tyler sleeping next to her made her realized they had changed in other ways too. It wasn't necessarily something he said, or did anymore. It was not as if their lips tasted different, or his caresses had changed, but more she herself had grown to like other caresses and certainly other lips even though she did not admit it.

How could she? How could she dare when her 'first love', as he called Tyler, was now back home? She didn't dare to think of other prohibited lips or caresses. In fact no, she wouldn't. She refused to the idea that she was thinking about him now. Now, when she had all she had been thinking about for the last months (or so she thought). How could she prefer lips that had been sucking innocent people's lives? How on earth could she believe in those imaginary caresses he had created for her? No. Caroline stood up and cautiously walked out of the house, leaving Tyler deeply asleep. She walked quickly looking, but not seeing where she was headed to. She felt the urge to walk it off and clear her head, because something must have been really wrong if she was thinking about Klaus. Ugh, Klaus. The idea of him revolted her.

"Good morning sweetheart" a voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Klaus" she fixated her eyes on him with disgust "what are _you_ doing here?"

"I had some private matters to discuss with the Salvatore brothers although I am assuming you are looking for Stefan, right my dear?" Caroline looked away trying not to focus on his concentrated amount of flirtation, she nodded carelessly. "Well, he's inside and in a very astonishing good mood if you ask me"

"Good" she frowned "I didn't ask"

"What's gotten into you love?" he smiled to himself "isn't your graduation present what you wanted?" the corners of his mouth smiled again.

"Yes" she said briefly "I just didn't want to wake him up" she added knowing that would cut the flirtatious dialogue he intended to have.

He nodded understandingly and started walking away though she stopped him instantly.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Well we both know what I want" he contemplated her smiling with a touch of bitterness.

"I mean in return" Klaus looked confused "for Tyler"

"It's a gift, love" he continued "you don't need to give anything in return" he sounded forced as if he had never done it before. Caroline sighed relieved. "Although I _would_ fancy _one_ thing"

She stared at him expectantly. "Perhaps… a kiss?"

"Are you nuts?" she puffed.

He took a step closer, enough for her to feel his breathing. She closed her eyes knowing what would come next. But all that happened was a tender a reverent kiss on her cheek. A kiss of lips that were never so close. Never so gentle. And never so wanted. And before she could open her eyes he whispered to her ear "Perhaps, I am". A whisper so quiet that seemed almost imperceptible among the blowing wind that took him away suddenly.

She opened her eyes. The idea of him revolted her, or did it?


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline kept walking towards what she thought would be a comforting place. On her way in, Damon walked by. "is Stefan home?" Caroline raised her eyebrows bewildered. "He is" Damon looked downwards yet regained strength and stared at her with intensity "with Elena" he smiled with the corner of his mouth, letting Caroline notice his anger bursting. He stormed off, trying to make his gait steady and secure. She held her breath while watching the scene.

Elena and Stefan talking in the unused kitchen. She squinted her eyes in order to see better. "Are you _okay_?" Caroline sighed irritated, the old Elena was back. Not to say, Caroline didn't like her best-vampire-orphan friend to be back, but mostly she did detest those looks she gave when saying okay, emphasizing on the idea you were not. Stefan looked quite careless for the first time. He shook off her hand that rose over his tattooed arm, and with a smile replied he was indeed_ okay. "_I don't know, it kinda seems we haven't talked in a while" she continued ignoring Stefan's attitude. "Oh I don't know…That might be because you probably slept with my brother"

"Stefan" Elena interrupted with her weary tone again. Caroline smiled from the outside "Burn"

"Any way Elena, I don't care, do whatever you want. It's always been that way, hasn't it? You've chosen and so have I"

Elena stuttered for an answer but Stefan caught an eye of Caroline staring from the outside.

"Hey guys" Caroline blurred trying to disguise the tension in the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt"

"You didn't" Stefan smiled at Elena "Elena was just leaving"

Elena closed her eyes and seemed to have left speechless, not completely closing her mouth in disbelieve. Caroline walked by her, as she walked heavily towards the door. When she left, Caroline's frown vanished and smiled nearly laughing.

"I guess she'll now run to Damon"

Stefan gave away a polite yet extremely cold smile.

"Jeez I'm sorry, I mean you were quite realistic there on your role of" she moved her fingers as inverted comas "I hate you Elena"

"But I don't, I just" he stopped suddenly searching for his words "decided to move on"

"That's great.." Caroline nodded surprised of such difference in opinion from the suffering Stefan of merely a day ago.

"What is it?" Stefan stared at her fidgeting hands, "I thought Tyler was back"

"He is" she smiled, lacking the honesty of her usual smiles. Stefan kept looking at her, gazing at her indecision before his eyes.

"I just mmm, I love him" she assured him, or herself "so much" he raised his eyebrows slightly

"It's just-" she stopped herself and breathed heavily "do you think bad guys can change?"

" bad guy huh? I think" he paused, leaving the corners of his mouth downwards, in a thinking manner "evil is all around us, we might as well embrace it", there was something in the way he said it, as if a secret was behind every single word and the smile that crept after it was the lock to the unknown meaning. The yet unknown reason very little were about to discover


End file.
